The New Maximum Ride
by beadlesgirl
Summary: she used to be a normal girl until her mother dies. then her father jeb became very abusive. she lost her three best friends but Nine years later will they come back and help her? Rated T for Language and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Fight back.

Max POV

My name is Maximum Ride. My mother died when I was Five.

My father abuses me.

I do not fight back.

Because when I used to I would get beaten even harder.

Before my mother died I had three best friends.

Sadhbh Iggy and Fang.

Iggy and Sadhbh are Siblings. Sadhbh younger then Iggy by a year.

Iggy is Three years older than me. As is Fang. I'm the youngest.

After my mother's funeral I stopped talking to them.

I didn't speak to most people….

I was just sitting in my usual place by the Oak Tree near my house.

When the Twin Bitches had to come along.

Their names were Brigid and Lissa Martinez.

They were a total nightmare.

"Look Brigid it's the little Freak Max." I heard Lissa say.

"Oh. Look it is." Brigid smiled at their new prey.

"She never speaks unless a Teacher speaks to her in Class." Lissa Smirks.

"Maybe we should change that Lis" Brigid says to her.

I just keep silent.

"Is there even anything inside your Head." Lissa Asks me.

I don't answer.

"I bet if you knocked on it. It would be Hollow." Brigid smirks.

"Let's test it out." Lissa says coming over to me and hitting me on the Head.

I didn't even flinch. My Father had done much worse things than this.

Then they both started to kick me. Then Lissa got her Nails out. Brigid held my Arms back.

But then someone stopped them.

Sadhbh's POV

Iggy Fang and I were on our way to School. We usually got there earlier than everyone else.

We were passing Our old Friend Max's House when we heard the Queens of Bitches.

Lissa and Brigid. Who was there prey now? I thought to myself.

But that's when I saw Max with them.

They were kicking and hitting her.

I put my bag in Iggy's arms.

"Hold this." I tell him.

I then run over to Max Brigid and Lissa.

"Leave her alone Lissa." I tell her.

"Why should we listen to you loser?" Lissa asks me.

"Because if you don't that'll be you on the floor instead of Max." I smile my sweet smile at Lissa.

"Were not scared of you." Brigid speaks up.

I step forward but a pair of hands grabs my wrists behind my back.

"Fang let me go." I order him.

"Not until you cool down." He tells me.

"Just leave Lissa." Iggy tells her.

"We'll be back Maxie." Lissa sneers.

Fang let me go.

I crouch down beside Max.

"Max it's okay." I tell her drawing her into a Hug.

_**I really hope you like it. It's my first MR Fanfic.**_

_**Oh and I do not own MR.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Max POV.

Sadhbh had saved me.

When I thought she didn't care about me anymore. Because I started ignoring her Iggy and Fang.

"Are you okay Max?" Iggy asks me.

I just stay quiet like always. I never Talked.

"She isn't ready to Talk to us yet." Sadhbh tells him.

"Well see you later Max." Sadhbh says to me then turns around and starts Walking. Iggy and Fang follow closely behind.

I start to Walk to School as well.

But far behind them.

Sadhbh POV.

"Well see you later Max." I had to her.

I didn't want to say that. I wanted her to open up to us.

I missed her as our Best Friend. It was hard being the only girl in our gang.

Especially because Iggy was my Brother.

And he loved to annoy the Fuck out of me.

We got to school. Fang and I always had the same Classes.

Iggy had Five of them with us.

Fang and I had Maths first.

We sat near enough to Max.

She didn't even notice us.

Fang and I sat next to Each other.

We passed Notes to each other.

(_ Sadhbh_, **Fang**. )

_This Class is so Boring._

**Ya it is. They just love to torture us don't they.**

_Very true._

"Sadhbh Fang would you like to Share what you're discussing." asks us.

"We're not Talking Sir. Were just taking Notes." I smile at him.

"Like I would believe that." He says to us.

"Are you calling us Liars Sir?" I ask him crossing my arms.

"No. just get to Work on the Questions on the Board." He tells us.

Fang and I smile at Each other and then get to Work.

(Time Skip to after School. )

Lissa POV.

Brigid and I start to make our way home when we see Max.

"Look Brigid it's the Loser." I say pointing at Max.

"Yay. No one's here to protect her this time." Brigid smirks back.

"Hey Maxie." I call running after her.

She just keeps her head down and doesn't reply.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." I snap at her.

She looks up at me. Well looks down at me technically she was taller then I was.

"Still now Talking then." I say to her.

She just shakes her Head and tries to get away from her.

"Not so Fast Loser." I say pushing her to the ground. Well the grass

Sadhbh POV.

I had decided to walk home alone today. I just needed time to think.

Maybe I should drop by at Max's.

We did live like two Houses away from Each other.

As I was walking I heard Laughter.

But not just anyone's Laughter.

It was Brigid and Lissa's Laughs.

I run towards the Laughter. And then I see Max on the Grass. Her Lip Bleeding.

"Lissa leave her Alone." I warn her.

"And who's going to make me." Lissa asks me.

"I am." I say to her.

I step forward I didn't do kick boxing for nothing. I swung my leg at lissa and she fell backwards.

"Now I think you and you Bitch of a Sister should leave." I tell lissa.

She nods and they both run off.

I help max off the floor.

And she actually hugs me.

**Well what do you guys think so far?**

**Please review if you have any comments or ideas.**

**-April**


	3. Chapter 3

**( Hey My followers on this Story. I am running out f Ideas For this Story so if any of you have an Idea Please Either P.m Me Or pt your Idea in the Review. Thanks –April. )**

-Time Skip till the Next Day.-

Max POV

I get up. It was Saturday Dad was already gone. I had to clean the whole house then cook his Dinner before he came back.

If it wasn't done. He would do Bad things to me again.

I get up and get dressed. I start with Dads room. It was a pigsty. I tidied it all within two hours.

Then I began on the Living room. Then I cleaned the rest of the House.

Then I began Dinner. Dad came home just in time for his dinner to be served on the table.

I went upstairs.

"Max." My dad shouts up the stairs.

"Yes Dad." I say coming out of my room.

"I'm going out for an hour. Clean the kitchen before I return." He orders me.

"Yes Dad." I say to him and make my way down to the kitchen when he leaves.

-Time skip. To when Max's dad comes back-

I was up in my room when my Dad returned.

"Max." He says coming into my room.

I get up from my Bed.

"Yes Dad." I say to him.

"You've been a Naughty Girl." He smirks at me.

"But I didn't do anything." I say to him.

He comes over and Rips open my Shirt.

"Dad get off me." I say tears in my eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do." He says slapping me across the Face.

Well I don't think I need to tell you what happened after that.

When my Dad left the room I just sit upright in my Bed Crying.

"Why me." I ask myself.

"Why the Fuck was I left with this son of a bitch as a Father." I ask myself.


End file.
